In turbines the wicket gates which control the flow of water through the turbine are operated by a large gate operating ring which is actuated by servo-motors. Many installations also require that a mass counterweight be utilized with the gate operating ring to insure that the wicket gates will be closed should the servo-motors fail. However, in providing counterweights, and especially the larger size counterweights, which can be well over 2,000 pounds needed for large turbines, problems are created. Pickup of the massive counterweight and the manipulation of the mass within the narrow confines of the turbine gallery to align it with the pin that supports it is complicated and rather dangerous. No provisions have been provided for handling the mass and the job is left to the erection crew to handle. In such erection there is no place to easily attach a cable or sling to the gate operating ring to move it with the overhead crane. Also, there has not been a means available to easily attach the overhead crane in an emergency condition. For example, a log jam occurs in the wicket gates and the gate operating ring servo-motors fail. There is no quick way of securing the overhead crane to the operating ring to make it turn so as to allow the log or debris to clear the gates. During erection of the turbine, the wicket gates must be stroked for properly setting the connections. The provision of means for quickly and easily attaching the overhead crane to both the counterweight and the gate operating ring increases the safety factor both at erection time and at emergency maintenance occasions.